


Anything In Between

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Social Media, YouTuber Kenma, kuroken living together, kuroo is just his dumbass boyfriend, post time skip kenma, spoilers for haikyuu 375, the absolute fluffiest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kozume Kenma just wants to be a normal gaming YouTuber, but when his idiot boyfriend butts in and gets his fans speculating about their relationship, it seems that even that's impossible. / Post manga timeskip, told exclusively through social media and texting.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1782
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, social media and chatfic that tickles my jimmies





	Anything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Haikyuu Chapter 375.

**Kenma @applepi**

Check out my new video:  _ Breath of the Wild Playthrough Part 5 _ . 

**kenmas 10000th subscriber @hereforkenma**

@applepi omg your voice is so relaxing this video!! it makes me want to fall asleep, but in a good way

**Mari @kenmasknee**

@applepi Did someone walk in while you were recording?? I swear I heard another voice…

**Lia @kkenmastan**

@kenmasknee @applepi yeah it definitely sounded like another voice, deeper than kenma’s… he never mentioned he had a roommate!

**Axel @gamester**

@kkenmastan @kenmasknee @applepi Well, it’s not like he reveals a lot about himself in general, so who really knows. He could have had a roommate this entier time and we wouldn’t have a clue.

**Mari @kenmasknee**

@gamester @kkenmastan @applepi Haha that’s definitely true! Kenma is really one of the more private YouTubers these days…. But I think it makes him even more intruiging! ;D

**Lia @kkenmastan**

now im really curious about the guy that walked in during kenmas video!! sometimes i wish we knew more about him....

.

**Kenma @applepi**

Livestreaming Resident Evil 7. Join my stream here: twitch.com/d378493

**jamie @kenmapis**

omg THIS GUY JUST WALKED INTO THE ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF KENMAS LIVESTREAM…. 

**Mark @kkgames**

WHO IS THAT DUDE?

**Mari @kenmasknee**

Wow, Kenma’s roommate is really cute…. I’m kind of jealous! ;)

**Haru @gamerboy**

The mystery deepened… a tall guy with black spiky hair just walked into Kenma’s room on stream! This is the first friend we’ve seen Kenma interact with on camera, and all he did was tell the guy to go away….

**Lia @kenmastan**

I’M STANNING KENMAS ROOMMATE, WHOS WITH ME?? TALL, DARK, AND MESSY HAIR pic.twitter.com/sj2938

**Sara @knms**

@kkenmastan LMFAO TALL DARK AND MESSY HAIR… I’M WITH YOU THOUGH HE’S HOT

.

**kuro.**

_ Yes, sweetheart? _

**i told you not to come into my gaming room when i’m recording.**

_ It was important!!! _

**you were bored.**

_ What, is the mental welfare of your beloved boyfriend somehow not important now? _

**my fans saw you. they won’t stop talking about it now. i hate that kind of attention.**

_...I know, I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were still recording or I would’ve never done it. I know how much you hate that kind of attention.... And how much you don’t want people to know about us. _

**it’s not that i don’t want people to know. i wouldn’t mind either way. but now that i have subscribers, it’s like… it’ll be this whole big thing. it’ll be like i’m making a statement. and there will be so much attention. and i’ll hate the entire thing.**

_ I know, kitten, I know. I won’t do it again. You can just tell them your best friend was over to visit. Because I mean, it’s the truth, in a way. _

**is it really called visiting when you moved all your stuff in six months ago and have yet to leave since**

_ I’ve always said that home is where you are _

_ And you’ve never stopped me _

_ Besides, you brought me along with you to look at houses, and I helped you pick this one, so I took it as an open invitation. But if you want me to leave so bad, I guess I could find somewhere else… _

**don’t leave**

_ Of course I won’t. I was just being an asshole _

**you always are**

_ Thanks, baby. I appreciate it _

_ Anyways, what are people saying about me? _

**that you’re hot**

_ Ohoho? Tell me more ;)  _

  1. **then your ego will get even bigger and you’ll be more annoying**



_ Always so hurtful _

**i think that they suspect that i have a roommate**

**if that’s what you’d call it**

_ Well, I’m not going to show up again, so.... _

_ They’ll probably forget about it. Don’t worry yourself too much _

_ Come eat some dinner with me? It’s been a while since you ate last. I made pie for dessert _

**....**

**fine. let me get to a save point and i’ll be there**

_ I love you _

**i love you too**

.

**jamie @kenmapis**

Think we managed to locate Kenma’s friend/potential roommate/really hot guy - @kurootetsurou!! His profile picture looks exactly like the guy who walked in…. Take a look!

**Steve @kenmadefender**

@kenmapis @kurootesturou Holy shit, you guys actually found him. I’m both in awe and disgust because that’s crazy high stalker levels.

**Mari @kenmasknee**

@kurootetsurou HI WE LOVE YOU (AND KENMA OF COURSE)

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

Hi everyone! I’m not Kenma’s roommate, actually - just his best friend who visits occasionally to make sure he’s eating and sleeping like a normal person. Thanks for all of your comments (even if some of them were a little bit creepy, I’m still flattered ;)).

**Lia @kkenmastan**

@kurootetsurou ARE YOU SINGLE??

**Ani @kenmazzz**

@kurootetsurou MARRY ME

**Sam @kenken**

@kurootetsurou do you have any photos of kenma? We’re all dying to know what he looks like, since he’s always wearing that weird mask when he streams...

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@kenken He’s my best friend. I respect his privacy - if he doesn’t want to show his face to the world, I’d never be that asshole that goes and does it anyways. 

**Haru @gamerboy**

@kurootetsurou Can you at least confirm if Kenma is cute?

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@gamerboy Adorable. I’ll give you that.

**Ani @kenmazzz**

OH MY GOD KUROO IS TOO WHOLESOME… AND HE SAID KENMAS ADORABLE WTF

.

**you’re being embarrassing.**

_ I am not! _

**people are going to figure it out at this rate**

_ Okay, okay, I’ll tone it down… _

_ But I’m right, you know. You’re adorable _

**i am not**

_ The cutest _

**am not**

_ Are too _

**am not**

_ You are too _

_ It saddens me that you argue with me about this _

_ I wish you saw yourself the way I see you - beautiful, funny, intelligent, supportive, talented - the entire package _

**that’s too much**

**but... i wish i did see myself a little more like you**

_ Come here _

_ I’ll hold you and try to transfer my positivity to you via osmosis _

**aren’t you studying chemistry**

**that sounds pretty anti-science to me**

_ No it’s totally scientific _

_ Trust me I’m a scientist _

  
  


**you’re annoying and really obvious**

**i’m almost at a save point but i’ll come out after**

_ <3 _

.

**Ani @kenmazzz**

@applepi Can you please feature Kuroo in the next stream? He’s so cool! We’d love to see how you interact with him!

**Mari @kenmasknee**

@applepi @kurootetsurou #KurooForNextStream

**jamie @kenmapis**

@applepi @kurootetsurou #KurooForNextStream

**Kozume Kenma @applepi**

Yes, @kurootetsurou is my best friend. No, I’m not featuring him in my streams. He doesn’t know anything about games anyways.

**Sam @kenken**

@applepi BUT THAT WOULD MAKE IT EVEN FUNNIER!!! #KurooForNextStream

**Kozume Kenma @applepi**

Feeling like I might have to block the word “Kuroo” from my Twitter….

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@applepi But then you wouldn’t see my tweets D:

**Kozume Kenma @applepi**

@kurootetsurou what a tragedy.

**P @kenmasnose**

is it just me or is anyone else starting to ship kenma and kuroo a little bit…..

**Mark @kkgames**

@kenmasnose shipping real people is weird.

**Ani @kenmazzz**

@kenmasnose I feel you <3

.

**this is all your fault**

_ What is? _

**my mentions are spammed with the fucking #KurooForNextStream hashtag**

**you said they would forget about it**

_ I thought they would _

_ I’m sorry _

_ But maybe… if we did one stream…? _

**that seems like an awful idea**

_ You don’t want me on your stream that badly?! _

**you don’t know anything about gaming**

_ That seems like a weak excuse _

**kuro...**

.

**kenmashoes:** #KurooForNextStream

**limbags:** kenma wheres kuroo??

**actjkl:** #KurooForNextStream

**momdjl:** #KurooForNextStream

**Pelocan:** Is Kuroo here yet? 

**applepi:** Kicking anyone who talks about Kuroo.

**monalisa:** you cant kick the whole chat #KurooForNextStream

**monalisa** is now banned from this room. Reason: talking about Kuroo.

.

**Youtuber Daily @youtuberdaily**

YouTube Kenma ‘applepi’ under hot water after banning discussion about his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, and banning instances of Kuroo’s name during his recent Twitch stream. Fans of Kenma don’t understand his reluctance, given his best friend’s relative openness on Twitter <read more>

**jamie @kenmapis**

Kenma actually banned Kuroo’s name from the stream?? That seems like a lot….

**Mark @kkgames**

You’re all harassing this guy about his private life! We knew Kenma was a private guy, so this is way too much. Of course he’s upset about it! This fandom sucks sometimes…

.

_ You banned my name from the stream? _

**i panicked**

**i didn’t know what else to do**

**they wouldn’t stop talking about you**

**they’re going to find out**

**don’t be mad**

_ Kenma. Kitten. Baby. Breathe, please. _

_ It’s okay, I’m not mad. I’m just… I don’t know how to solve this _

**i think i made it worse**

**because now everyone’s speculating about why i don’t want to talk about you so badly**

**it made me seem suspicious**

_ Then maybe we do it. _

_ Just one stream _

**but then they won’t forget**

_ I don’t know what else to do _

_ I’m sorry. I know it’s my fault _

_ But I just want to find a way to fix it _

**....one stream**

**i’ll tell them it’s one stream**

**but just please don’t be obvious**

_ Kenma, honey. Subtlety is my middle name _

**....**

**oh how i wish that were true**

.

**limbags:** OMG HES ACTUALLY HERE

**gjken:** KUROO????

**kozume1s:** WTF

**knmies:** POGCHAMP

**kmas:** WE LOVE YOU!!!!

**pelkgd:** he is cute….

**wallz10:** POGCHAMP

**okluv:** ive never heard kenma giggle on stream like that before…

**kenmasheart:** kuroo smiles at him so cutely i want to cry

**limbags:** WHAT GAME ARE WE PLAYING TODAY

**knmies:** at least let him stand a chance damn

**okluv:** rip kuroo

**gjken:** SOMEONE NERF KENMA

**knmies:** NERF KENMA

**kozume1s:** NERF KENMA

**Impish:** NERF KENMA

**Oilma:** kuroo got his ass beat f

**knmies:** f

**kmas:** f

**wallz10:** f

**sjdsls:** f

**weiken:** he never even stood a chance f

**okluv:** he’s still beaming from ear to ear tho…..

**kenzko:** why does he look so happy monkas

**gjken:** kappapride

**weiken:** kappapride

**Yallkas:** kappapride

**Yallkas:** we all know…

.

**Ani @kenmazzz**

@applepi Your livestream with @kurootetsurou was so cuuuute!!! 

**Mikey @kknma**

@kurootetsurou You looked pretty happy for a dude that just got his ass destroyed by the GOAT

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@kknma Listen, I’m just here to look good and have fun ;)

**Mi @miyasm**

@applepi Is Kuroo going to be a regular guest?

**Kozume Kenma @applepi**

@miyasm Probably not…

**An @wangan**

@applepi But you guys are so good when you’re together. Too funny!

**Sam @kenken**

@applepi Are you and Kuroo dating?

.

**someone just asked if we’re dating**

_ Kenma _

_ Don’t freak out _

_ That doesn’t mean they know anything _

_ They ask everyone that _

**i know but**

**i’m thinking about how easy it would be**

**to just say yes**

**“yes this is my boyfriend we live together we’re dating please don’t harass us”**

**but that would be a lot of trouble wouldn’t it?**

_ I don’t know _

_ The world has changed a lot, is still changing a lot. _

_ You’d get a lot of attention for sure…  _

_ But they’d forget after a while.  _

_ There are plenty of openly gay YouTubers in relationships to harass _

_ And your channel is about you. _ _  
_ _ You and how fucking good you are at video games. That’s why people come, and that’s why people will stay. _

_ Plus, you’re already the most successful person I know _

_ But it’s up to you to decide _

**i think i want to just get it out there**

**stop all the speculation**

**rip off the bandaid.**

**but only if you’re ok with it**

_ Sweetheart _

_ Of course I’m okay with it _

_ I love you more than anything on this planet and I want nothing more than the world to know that _

**i love you**

**.**

**Kozume Kenma @applepi**

After a lot of contemplation, I’ve decided to do something crazy and reveal something personal about myself on the internet. 

As many of you have guessed, @kurootetsurou and I are roommates… and dating.

Please leave us be.

**Kozume Kenma @applepi**

Also, yes, he might show up in the stream again. If you all are good.

  
  


**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@applepi is the love of my life and if any of you dare give him shit about this you’ll have to take it up with me

**Sam @kenken**

@applepi @kurootetsurou OMGGG I KNEW IT YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

**An @wangan**

@applepi @kurootetsurou Cutest couple on YouTube award!

**Mari @kenmasknee**

@applepi @kurootetsurou We love you guys <3

**P @kenmasnose**

@applepi @kurootetsurou MY SHIP

**So @sogamer**

@applepi @kurootetsurou Great, another gamer here to shove their sexuality in everyone’s faces. Unsubscribing

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@sogamer Good riddance

.

**could’ve gone worse**

_ Stay off Twitter for a while _

_ Come cuddle with your loving, lonely boyfriend _

**tell me you didn’t bring the stray cat inside again**

_ …. _

_ I didn’t bring the stray cat inside again _

**put it back outside or i’m not cuddling with you**

_ You’re no FUN _

_ But you are very brave… the bravest person I know _

_ And I’m glad you decided to do this despite how much you hate attention _

_ I’m sure if we act normal it’ll start to die down within the next couple of days _

_ Though I did see someone put us on their most attractive couples of 2017 list despite not knowing what you look like and I’m ngl that was an ego boost _

_ Okay I’ll shut up come cuddle with me :( _

**fine**

**i’m coming**

**and... thank you**

**oddly enough, i feel really happy**

_ You gonna reveal your face next? _

**hell no**

**i’m okay with this attention but that’s enough attention for a lifetime**

_ You’re the cutest _

.

**Kenma @applepi**

Streaming some Mario Party with Kuroo. It’s the only game he stands a chance at.

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@applepi I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I’M EXTREMELY GOOD AT MARIO PARTY!! I’M THE UNBEATABLE CHAMPION

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

Update: I lost but it is not my fault because @applepi is cute and extremely distracting.

**Kenma @applepi**

@kurootetsurou don’t be embarrassing

**Mari @kenmasknee**

OH MY GOD KUROO AND KENMA ARE THE CUTEST PEOPLE ON THE PLANET

**Kuroo Tetsurou @kurootetsurou**

@kenmasknee you know what? I agree.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you so much for reading! I admit this isn't how it probably went in canon, but let a girl dream. (Also, Kuroo totally lives with Kenma.)  
> Thanks so much to Lisa for helping me with the stream talk!  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
